Redheads
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Red hair, terrible way of dressing, foul mouth and a violent way to socialise with others... only a few feet too short! Does that mean Jewelery Bonney has something to do with this? Or does it mean something else entirely?


**Author's note**

Just a silly little random idea that came to me during breakfast. It was too funny not to be written down and shared with you guys :)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters nor their respective Anime/Manga! They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Kaori Yuki. I only own this little piece of fiction. Have fun reading and review a lot!

Beware possible Grammar mistakes.

* * *

Killer walked through the bustling streets of a small merchant town, pushing his way through crowds of merchants and traders of all kinds.

For a moment he stopped and chuckled. Pirate town would be more fitting than merchant town though. The Marine – if it ever had been here – was long gone and cleared the way for the low-life side of business.

It did not bother him, though. Pickpockets knew better than to steal from a man with 200 000 000 Beli bounty, and he got everything he needed here anyways.

He did not bother to remember the name of that little pirate-infested town he and his crew had called to port a few hours earlier. The grocery list in his hand was more important anyways.

Oh, and finding the lost captain.

Killer furrowed his brows under his mask. "Hopefully that idiot does not get into any fights _again_" he thought sourly. Last time that happened they had three very pissed pirate crews after them, and it took them a lot of 'persuasion' to make them forget what his idiot captain did.

Body count: 105 pirates and 31 civilians.

Suddenly he heard enraged, very colourful cursing and the panicked and enraged shouting of men. Killer sighed. So the idiot did it again.

To prevent worse he went towards the shouting, determined to give his captain a piece of his mind.

"Hey Killer" Heat and Wire said when they came out of a side alley, "Heard that?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid Kid's causing trouble. _Again_."

Heat sighed. "Why does that always happen when we land somewhere?"

"I have no idea. Next time we tie Kid to the mast and leave him there until we set sail again" Killer grumbled darkly. His two crew mates gulped audible.

Their first mate could be scary sometimes.

Soon they reached the site of the brawl. There was already a huge crowd blocking their way and they had to push their way through in order to see clearly. In front of them was a shabby, dark tavern. The kind of tavern you wouldn't want to enter on a dark night. Or on a sunny day whatsoever.

Just the kind of tavern their captain would seek out when on shore leave.

And indeed there was a familiar red mop right in the center of the brawl, cursing loudly and certainly not suited for children while dealing out violent punches and kicks that broke bones and noses.

However, something seemed off.

Killer furrowed his brow again and squinted his eyes at the scene before him while trying to cancel out the jeering all around him and the pained scream and enraged yells in front of him.

Wild red hair? Check.

Really foul mouth? Check.

Socialising with other pirates in a violent way? Check.

Terrible way of dressing himself? Check. He even had similar goggles!

Everything simply screamed 'Eustass Kid' at Killer. And still there was something off.

He squinted again, looked closer… and widened his eyes in realisation.

The captain was way too short and too skinny! Instead of the downright huge, muscled, 300-pound pirate there was a slim, short boy of perhaps 12 to 14 years!

"Captain?!" Killer heard Heat shout in horror.

"Oh no! Is that terrible bitch Bonney here as well?!" Wire muttered. "Killer! Let's get the captain out of here before things get worse!"

"Allright!" Killer shouted. In the next moment he jumped into the brawl, kicked two fat pirates away, snatched his shrunken captain up and was already running into a less lively part of town, Heat and Wire following him on the heel.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME DOWN YOU BABOON!" the small redhead roared and kicked against Killer's sides.

God, even his voice was high-pitched. "Why are you always getting yourself into trouble?" Killer shouted back, "Now we have to look for Bonney to get you back to normal!"

"WHAT SHALL THAT MEAN YOU FUCKHEAD?!"

Eventually the three pirates stopped in a dark alley and dropped their cursing and literally fuming captain to the ground.

To say Kid was pissed would be an understatement.

"Really, captain. Why are you constantly getting into…"

"Captain?" the small redhead hissed, "What do you mean, you blonde mop?"

Killer, Wire and Heat were taken back for a moment. Did the captain lose his memory, too?

Wait.

The three pirates blinked in confusion at the scowling little redhead and leaned closer, being now really uncomfortably close to check him closer.

"…When people get shrunken by Bonney, don't their clothes usually remain their normal size?" Wire asked unsure.

"Well… yes… but Chief Kid did not wear this before he went away this morning…" Heat added confused.

It was Killer who finally realised what was off. "His arm!" he yelled shocked, "His arm is organic! And since when does Kid have such a tattoo?!"

The small redhead – who was seemingly not Eustass Kid – crossed his arms – both of which were 100% organic – and glared with golden eyes at the now utterly shocked and confused pirates. He missed all of Kid's usual scars, lipstick and nail polish, and his hair was longer in the back and braided into a rattail-like braid. But the greatest difference was the blue dragon tattoo which ran from his left cheek all the way down to his left pectoral. A huge sword – it was as long as the kid - was fastened to his back.

"…How could I not notice this earlier?!" Killer almost shrieked. Pointing at the smaller teen he shouted: "YOU ARE NOT KID!"

"FINALLY REALISED THAT, YOU MORON?!"

"But… but that can mean only one…" The pirates looked at each other before jumping back several feet and pointing at him: "KID'S GOT A LITTLE BROTHER!"

"AHHH! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US ABOUT THAT?!"

"Because…" came a very irritated voice from somewhere behind them, "… I don't have any relatives! And especially no siblings!"

The three pirates whirled around just in time to see the hulking brute that was their captain coming their way. "Captain?!"

"I saw you idiots running away as if the devil himself was after you" Kid growled, "And so I followed you." By now Kid had reached them and glared down at the small doppelganger. "Who's the short…?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" the smaller one roared and jumped at the larger redhead.

Kid was surprised at the sudden outbreak of violence. Luckily for him he was physically stronger, even though the boy was surprisingly powerful. With a strong hit of his mechanical left he sent the shorter and thinner redhead back to the ground where he landed with the limberness of a cat.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kid shouted at the boy.

"You are my problem, bastard!" was the answer.

Killer, Wire and Heat gasped and stepped back while there were several veins popping on Kid's thick neck. "Bastard?" he growled enraged. Scrap metal began to whirl dangerously around him, which seemed to startle the smaller redhead. "You wanna pick a fight with me, punk?!"

The smaller grabbed his sword and pulled it free, unimpressed by the magnetic powers of the brute. "I doubt you know who I am, Neanderthal!" he shouted, "I'm the Great Power Michael-sama!"

"For some great powers you are very short, kiddo!" Kid yelled back.

Michael roared out and flames began to bloom all around him. "SO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! THEN COME AT ME!"

"FUCKING FINE!"

Killer, Wire and Heat had already retreated when a huge flame mixed with scrap metal mixed into it shot from the ground. They stopped a little further away and sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we do something about that?" Heat asked unsure.

"…Do we have everything that we need?" Killer countered.

"I think so…"

"Then we wait until they have calmed down a bit… Damn, is that boy a Logia-User or something?"

-o0o-

By the time Kid and the so-called Great Power Michael had calmed down enough to talk reasonable, half the town was destroyed. The buildings were smashed and burnt.

In the middle of this destruction were Eustass Kid and Michael standing, panting hard and being injured. Kid had sustained several ugly burns and deep gashes from the blazing blade of the smaller. Michael on the other hand had a few broken bones and some stabbing injuries.

Glaring at each other the smaller flashed a fanged grin and said: "I'm impressed. Nobody had managed to hit me so hard before!"

"And I am impressed by the sheer destruction you can cause!" Kid answered, grinning as well. He straightened up, wanted to cross his arms before remembering that his mechanical one had been destroyed and settled with stemming his hand into his hip. "Wanna join my crew, Mika?"

And the smaller one shrugged and put his sword away again. "Yeah, sure, why not. I came here to quench my boredom anyways."

"Fine. Then let's go to my ship" Kid said grinning, "I'm going to introduce you to my men."

"Sounds good." He glared up to the larger man and said: "But never ever bring my height up or I will pound your ass all the way to next Sunday!"

"Noted that."

A few weeks later there was an article in the newspaper together with a new bounty poster. "Wanted! Dead or Alive! 'Great Power' Michael; thought to be the younger brother of Eustass 'Captain' Kid and member of the Kid Pirates. He is insane and really dangerous; do not attempt to apprehend him on your own. Call your nearest Marine base upon spotting him. 'Great Power' Michael's capture is paid with 80 000 000 Beli!"


End file.
